1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and a security checking method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system and a security checking method thereof applied in an embedded system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, embedded systems, such as automatic teller machines (ATM) or personal digital assistants (PDA), have been widely and commonly designed and applied in almost all kinds of situations in our daily lives. In the prior arts, a control system was developed to be applied to each kind of embedded systems in order to save manufacturing costs. The control system can be associated with different interfaces and applications for being used as embedded systems of different purposes.
Because such type of control system can be used in all kinds of interfaces and applications, a security checking method is required to protect the control system from being damaged by unknown interfaces or applications.
In order to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages, some methods of protecting the control system of the embedded system have been disclosed in the prior arts. For example, if the control system is installed in the embedded system, the connection between the control system and an external device can be blocked by burning out hardware connection ports. Alternatively, the control system can be protected via a one time password (OTP) mechanism. However, the above prior art methods would always limit the expandability of the embedded system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a control system and a security checking method thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.